In work collaborative with a student at UNC (Bauer, et al.) we explored genetic variants related to nitric oxide signaling and carbon monoxide in relation to preeclampsia, using a family-based design. A second project with a UNC student (Mazul, et al.), which concerned neuroblastoma, used genetic data from cases and their mothers to look at joint effects of vitamin A and related genes. Another project (Wang, et al.) had to do with air pollution and effects on inflammatory pathways that may be mediated by methylation. We found short-term effects (within 24 hours) based on a panel study of healthy students in Shanghai. A related second paper is undergoing review, which was based on long-term effects of ambient levels, using US data from the Sister Study. Some reproductive epidemiology related to Ann Steiners Time to Conceive study was published this year, based on effects of vitamin D on cycle length and ovarian reserved (Jukic, et al.). Another paper on effects of vitamin D on fecundability is now in revision.